There's A Vampire In My Attic
by Maple-Leaf01
Summary: When life gives you a vampire in your attic, what do you do? One thing's for sure is that you DO NOT, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES TELL YOUR PARENTS! But of course you can't keep it from them forever... Or can you?
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so this is going to be my first multi-chapter story! Yay! I know it's a vampire fic but hey its going to be funny! (I hope) Anyways, I thought I'd let you know that I got this idea because I realized that I always have the room with the attic in it. My room in my actual house has two closets (seems fancy doesn't it? its not really they're both _really_ small), one with a door leading up to the attic, and my other house with is near the water has a typical pull down attic. The only one that freaks me out just slightly is the one that you pull down at my parent's summer bay house because we just aren't there most of the year and theres spiders everywhere and if someone wanted to hide somewhere it would be the attic. Ok, that's enough. Onto the story!

* * *

><p>PROLOGUE:<p>

Roxas had always found his parents summer home in Destiny Islands just slightly creepy. Not only was the house practically empty for more than half the year, leading Roxas to believe there were serial killers using the empty house as a hide out and were waiting around every corner rearing to pounce on the defenseless blonde, but also because the steps leading up to the attic were in his room. _His room. _Just behind an innocent looking door in the back of an innocent looking closet with a small and even more so innocent bookcase crammed into the corner adjacent to said door. In short, the attic creeped Roxas out. More than once the boy had sworn in the past summers that he heard noises coming from up there but like any other cliché when he went to check there was nothing there.

Roxas thought this year was going to be the same as all the others. He'd go upstairs, unpack, find nothing unusual, and then head back downstairs and finish unloading the car even though he had gotten all if his stuff out already because his family was too lazy to do any of that stuff. They'd always pretend to busy themselves with other stuff that needed 'fixing' around the unused house. His father's excuse was always he had to turn on the water and check to make sure everything was running smoothly. His brother, Sora's, excuse was that he needed to pee and that he was too tired. And lastly, his mother's excuse was always that she needed to check to see what they needed from the grocery store when he knew she knew exactly what was in there. Unsurprisingly, this year was the same as all the others. He unpacked and brought all his family's bags up and then slipped into the normal routine of fighting over what movie to watch while they ate with Sora as they waited for a pizza to be delivered. It seemed like a repeat of every summer before pressed on replay again and again and again, but this summer was going to be different. Roxas just didn't know it yet.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1:<p>

Axel awoke with a start. There were voices. _Voices_ coming from just down the stairs. '_Shit.' _Axel thought. He got up from where he had been napping in the darkest corner of the attic and silently made his way down the stairs to the door in the back of a small closet. As he peeked his head around the closet's door Axel took note of the sun setting just outside the window and took one last look around before he went back into waiting for the moon to shine. He noticed the bags on the floor, the clothes now filling the once empty dresser and the plump feathery pillow on the bed.

"This is going to be interesting." Axel murmured as he smirked to himself.

Before he turned around, something caught in the light in the corner of Axel's eye. Just to his right on the dark wooden dresser was a DS. Axel had seen ads for those when he'd walk around town at night or in a few of the magazines he bought at the local gas station but had never managed to steal one off of anybody. Axel's smirk widened as he swiftly picked up the DS from its charging place and silently made his way back up the stairs, his night made.

* * *

><p>"OMG! We should totally watch The Hangover!" Sora squealed.<p>

Roxas shook his head. "Sora we can't-"

"Well why not!"

Roxas sighed. "One, because it's at home. I told you if you wanted to watch it or any other movies than what was already here you'd have to pack them yourself." Sora pouted. "Two, mom and dad would kill us if they found out we watched that. And three, we've watched it five million times!"

"There's nothing else here to watch." Sora whined.

"Look, let's just put in Pirates of the Caribbean and be done with it." Roxas sighed exasperated from having to deal with his sixteen year old twin that acted like a whiny five year old most of the time. He couldn't stand it sometimes. This was one of those times. Roxas blamed his irritation one his growing hunger.

Sora on the other hand visibly perked up at the mention of the pirates movie. Roxas would have found this as a good thing if it weren't for the fact that he knew Sora would want to play pirates the next day and make him walk the 'plank' which was just an old pier at the end of the street leading to the beach.

Just then the doorbell rang and Sora jumped up overly enthusiastic.

"I'll get it!" Sora bounded to the door, grabbing the money off the kitchen table and nearly ripped the door off its hinges. "Hello! Thanks for th-" Roxas turned his head at the absence of Sora's obnoxious cheery voice to see his brother standing frozen in the doorway with a tall silver headed guy just behind him. "H-hi." Sora managed to choke out as he smiled sheepishly, his cheeks a light pink.

Roxas quirked an eyebrow and hopped up from the place where he was putting the DVD into the player when he saw that his brother was making no sign of moving. The man delivering the pizza seemed slightly relieved when he saw Roxas walk over and grab the money out of Sora's hand before handing it over to him and grabbing the pizza.

"Sorry, he's not normally like this." He said to the silver haired dude and looked over at Sora who was still staring at the guy awkwardly.

Silver haired dude nodded and turned to walk back to his car as Roxas closed the door.

"Wipe the drool off your mouth. Sheesh. You were looking at that guy like he was a piece of chocolate."

Sora subtly wiped at the corner of his mouth before he whispered a small sorry.

"Mom! Dad! Pizza here!" Roxas yelled as he grabbed a coke from the fridge and a plate and then headed back into the living room to claim his seat to watch the movie. Eventually everyone filed into the cozy little living room and the movie was played. After the first movie ended, Roxas' parents headed up to their room yawning as Roxas and Sora put in the second pirates movie before calling it a night.

Roxas got up with a yawn as the credit rolled up the screen. "Night, Sora." Roxas said before making his way up the stairs ready to fall asleep and never wake up. Roxas had just made it inside his door and closed it when he felt a hand pressed firmly against his mouth.

"Don't. Scream." A voice whispered roughly, lips just centimeters from his ear. Roxas' eyes grew wide with panic and his nails dug sharply into the wrist of the man towering over him.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! Chapter 2! Its really short but I'm bored so yay! I don't know how often I'll be able to upload stuff so I figured I'd go ahead and upload this now. Plus, theres a cliffy and I'd rather end on another cliffy. :) They keep people reading.

* * *

><p>Of course the boy was going to scream. Axel didn't blame him, he would have too when he was still human if some strange man came up behind him and put a hand over his mouth. I mean there just isn't any way to introduce yourself as the vampire living in the attic without producing a scream. '<em>At least the hand muffled it some.'<em> Axel thought as he bent his head back down to whisper in the boy's ear again. Axel opened his mouthing to say something but stopped. _Sniff._

"Wow, you smell really good!" That made the boy freeze in any attempts he was making at getting away. '_Oh shit.' _Axel thought as he realized just how wrong that came out. The poor kid probably thought he was going to rape him or at least molest him a little. Axel would have face palmed himself if the motion wouldn't have meant letting the blonde go.

"Sorry." He apologized. "That's not what I meant to say. I was going to ask you not to scream when I let you go so I can ask you a question. I'm not going to hurt you." He whispered into the kid's ear making sure he didn't trip over any words.

The kid tilted his head back to look at the man that was practically holding him hostage and Axel's heart skipped a beat. The kid had the most amazingly beautiful blue cerulean eyes he had ever seen. The idea of slightly molesting the boy didn't seem so bad anymore. Axel shook his head trying to clear his mind of the perverse thoughts running through it.

The boy took Axel's hesitation as a chance to escape and elbowed him sharply in the ribs. Axel doubled over a little and the boy took the opportunity to take a few steps away from the man and grab the lamb that was previously sitting peacefully on the dresser.

"What do you want?" The kid growled venomously just below a whisper as he stood with the lamp poised above his head, ready to strike if the redheaded in front of him so much as looked at him funny.

"I just wanted to ask" Axel murmured, standing up straight again. "What happened to this?" He said twirling a small rectangular blue box in his right hand.

The kid studied the box carefully and Axel couldn't help chuckling in amusement when the realization finally hit him. "Hey! That's my DS!" Blondie exclaimed.

"So?" The redhead questioned.

"So, it's mine. Give it back."

"No." Axel said defiantly, clearly amused with situation.

"Yes. Give it back."

"Why should I?"

"Because it's not yours. And while you're at it GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" The kid whisper screamed.

"This isn't your house."

"Yes it is! Now get out!"

"No. I've been living here for eight and a half months and no one has come to claim this place 'til now. That's almost long enough to make a baby." The redhead added on matter-of-factly as if that was a good enough reason to stay.

"So? That doesn't mean this is your house."

"Psht. What do you care, kid? It's not like I'll be bothering you." '_Unless you want me too.' _Axel added on mentally. "I just sleep here during the day and leave at night. Simple as that now help me with this thing."

"Don't call me 'kid'." Blondie seethed.

"Fine then, Shorty." Axel smirked.

"That's it! You have ten seconds to get out of my house or I'll call the cops!"

Oh, no Axel would not be having any of that tonight. Tonight he just wanted to sit back and play some video games, not be threatened by a blonde midget with a cell phone. Axel took a menacing step towards the blonde and snatched the cell phone and lamp quickly out of his hands and tossed them quietly onto the bed.

"Lookie here, Blondie" Axel sneered and watched as the boy flinched back and closer to the wall as he barred his fangs. "I'm not going anywhere. I've spent way too long living in ditches and hiding in caves to go back to doing that now." He moved forward again and the boy backed himself further into the wall. "Now, you either help me or become my next snack."

The blonde boy shivered as he asked in the smallest voice possible. "Snack?"

Axel couldn't quell the sinister chuckle that escaped him lips. "Yep, Blondie. I'm a vampire." He grinned. "And I'm living in your attic. Deal with it."


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took me so long to upload this! I was having some trouble writing this chapter because I kept coming up with great ideas for later chapters that wouldn't really fit in right now and it made it really difficult to focus on this chapter when I really wanted to get to the really funny stuff. :P Oh well, I'll get to it eventually and I made sure I wrote down some of my ideas so I wouldn't forget them because I was actually really proud of mysel for this one idea that has to do with vampires and their age and its hilarous I grin just thinking about it! :D Btw, this chapter is really short too and has some more Soriku in it because that couple just has its moments of awesome adorableness.

* * *

><p>Axel watched as Blondie's face contorted in disbelief before swaying slightly to the side. He could only grin wider as the kid stumbled forward before being caught in Axel's outstretched arms and passing out entirely.<p>

"Well, that went well." Axel murmured to himself as he threw the kid over his shoulder and made his way over to the bed.

He picked up the once forgotten lamp and put it back where it sat collecting dust on the now cluttered dresser. Axel then went back over to the bed that had been bare less than eight hours ago and gently lowered the sleeping boy into the sea of sheets, pulling the covers up to the kid's chin snuggly. Axel stood there for a moment watching the boy's unmarred face as he slept on. Finally, he sighed and shook his head as he opened the window, looking over at the blonde boy still sleeping peacefully as he was bathed in the cooling glow of the moon before he finally made his way out the window and into the crisp night air.

* * *

><p>"Argh! It's time to walk the plank matey!"<p>

"Sora! Get the hell off of me!"

"That's Captain Sora to you!"

"It's too early to be playing pirates! Let me wake up first you asshole!" Roxas yelled as he pushed the brunette who had been sitting on his chest off and onto the floor.

"Eek!" Sora squeaked before landing flat on his ass. "Well somebody's a grumpy pirate this morning." Sora said as he sulked out of Roxas' room to go get some breakfast.

Roxas usually wasn't a morning person but this morning his grumpiness was at an all-time high. His dreams had been plagued by an intimidating toxic green and fire and it left him feeling afraid and annoyed, but he didn't have the slightest idea as to why. Well, actually, that's a lie, he did have a reason as to why and it had been the main focus of his bizarre dream. A tall lanky redhead with eyes like acid had cornered him in his room and told him he was a vampire and the man's next snack. It was the most bizarre thing he had ever dreamed about! Why the hell would a vampire be living in his attic!

Unfortunately for Roxas, and everyone, else in the house it didn't help his grumpiness at all that he had no idea how he had gotten into bed last night. He remembered walking into his room after the movie, not even that tired, but the memory stopped there and blurred into dreams of the red-haired man.

Roxas finally sighed, giving up on making sense of last night, and got up careful not to trip on the bed sheets and made his way downstairs.

* * *

><p>It was no surprise to Roxas that as soon as he had finished eating breakfast Sora had practically chucked a pair of board shorts at his face and shoved him into the nearest bathroom demanding that he 'hurry the hell up'. What he didn't expect though was to get out of the almost ritual of playing pirates with his brother so easily. You see, it happened like this:<p>

"God dammit, Sora. I am NOT 'walking the plank' at low tide. You remember what happened last time?" Roxas reasoned referring to the time when their former friend Tidus broke his leg jumping off the dock. Needless to say both the twin's mom and Tidus' mom were furious. Tidus' mom wouldn't even let him near the twins ever since.

"Argh! Tuck your legs in matey!"

"Sora, I'm not doing it! I'm not in the mood this morning anyways!"

"Who stuck a stick up your arse this morning?"

"Sora!"

"What! It's true! Or are you just too chicken 'cus you know I'm a better sword fighter than you?"

Roxas finally snapped and lunged at Sora tackling him to the ground and starting one of their usual wrestling matches. By the time the twins to had rolled back down the dock and onto the sand they weren't the only ones on the beach. When they finally came to a stop Roxas was pinned under Sora only a few feet from the sandaled feet of the beach's only other occupant.

"Gotcha!" Sora yelled more than pleased to prove he could pin his brother.

When a throat cleared Sora looked up and his grinned immediately dropped and his cheeks reddened to rival the color of a ripe tomato as his eyes scanned up the tall muscular frame of the silver haired delivery boy from last night and finally rested on the man's bright aquamarine eyes.

"Am I interrupting something?" The man asked with one eyebrow raised. "I'm all for fooling around on the beach, don't get me wrong, but this is a public beach and there are gonna be little kids out here soon. Don't think you'd want to be traumatizing any kids now do ya?"

"What the fuck?" Roxas said in disgust. "He's my brother!" He yelled pushing Sora off of him before getting up.

Sora just sat there in the sand staring at the taller boy, completely mesmerized.

"Umm... Well this is awkward…. Hey didn't I deliver a pizza to you guys last night?" He asked before noticing how Sora was staring and asked, "You okay?"

Sora reddened even more if possible and nodded his head, looking away to catch the retreating form of Roxas.

"Wait! Roxas! Where are you going! We haven't finished playing yet!" He yelled after him.

"I'm getting as far away from Mr. Pervert there as I can! Why don't you play pirates with him instead! Y'all would have a lot in common! Damn perverts!" He yelled back before chucking his wooden sword back to the place where Sora was still sitting by 'Mr. Pervert's' feet.

To Sora's surprise 'Mr. Pervert' picked up the sword and helped Sora to his feet.

"So, are you any good a sword fighting?" The silver haired guy asked and stood in a defensive stance.

"Won the title of Struggle champ at my school good enough for you?" Sora grinned and stepped into a fighting stance of his own.

"Oh, you're on shorty." the man said grinning with anticipation at the challenge.

"You're going down... Uh..."

"Riku."

"Sora."

"Well, Sora its nice meeting you but you probably won't be saying the same when I sweep the beach with your ass."

"In your dreams, old man!"

"Hey! Are making fun of my hair!"

And with that the two lunged at each other, weapons readied, and the never ending battle began.

* * *

><p>I feel bad for not continuing this chapter but it'll just have to wait since I have my 'midterm' for my honors physics class tomorrow that I'm taking in summer school so wish me luck and I'll try to write more this weekend! Bye!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

I AM SO SORRY! Its been forever since I worked on this and even longer since I updated! I've had the majority written up since September at the latest and wow its been a long time! I'm going to try to finish this up soon since I never planned for it to be a very long story seeing as the time period in which this happens is only part of summer break. I promise that I haven't been avoiding this on purpose! I've just been really busy and some shit kind of popped up and well, at least its here now and its only been since August! Not too bad, right? Well, enough of this and onto the story!

* * *

><p>Axel sat in his corner of the attic wide awake. Images of the blonde boy flipping over in his mind as he sat clutching the blue box in his hands.<p>

'_Arg! What am I thinking! I'm fucking dead, for Christ sake!'_

He rolled over and listened to the sounds of the surrounding land past the walls of the house. There were birds chirping in the trees and waves lapping at the beach and feet moving towards the house, up the rocky drive way and…. To the garage? Axel listened intently to the angry stomps and mutterings and what he identified as the yank of some object from between two others.

'_What is he doing?' _He thought, wishing he could see what the little blonde was doing now. '_Maybe I could go check it out? Ya know? Act all casual-like to get on his good side.' _There was another angry yank this time followed by a crash and shouts of profanity. '_Or maybe I should just give him some space.' _A loud 'fuck' could be heard from the garage. _Yeah, space is good.'_

Axel rolled over again finally tuning out the rest of the world. He figured he'd need some sleep if he wanted to get any hunting done tonight. He wasn't taking any chances this time.

'_You won't end up like _him. _I promise.'_

* * *

><p>"And so, they lived happily eve-" SLAM.<p>

Another book. This time flipped to the first page. "Once upon and time, there was a beautiful princes-" SLAM.

And another. "And the prince vowed to rescue his lov-" SLAM

Until...

The thunk of a head against book resonated through the whole-in-the-wall of a bookstore just shortly after an average sized head with tufts of golden blonde hair tipped precariously forward in defeat.

"I hate romance novels." Roxas griped into the leather bound book his forehead was currently acquainting itself with.

This was where Roxas found himself nearly fifteen minutes after leaving his brother at the beach to 'pervert it up' with Mr. Pervert, twelve minutes after deciding he didn't want to stay home, seven minutes after he had found his skateboard, and three minutes after he had stopped in front of the store now dubbed as "Musty Bookstore Number Six" in Roxas' mind. Why he was standing in the middle of the romance section, he didn't know, but after spending the last few seconds calculating the time it took to get to where he was now, Roxas did know that he still needed to get both his math and english summer assignments done. Great.

It accured to Roxas approximately ten seconds later that it was children's romance novels that he especially hated. He loathed the way they ingrained it into your brain at an early age that evil was black and white and there were no shades of gray in between and no exceptions, how they made love out as something only to be shared between a man and a woman, and there was always a fairytale ending. He didn't want to be the prince that swept the damsel in distress off her lazy little feet, nor be the the example of purity, and he most certainly didn't want to be the bad guy that set out to taint the land only to be a lonely failure in the end. He didn't want to marry a princess, lazy, beautiful, perfect, or not; and live happily ever after with his fate predetermined for him.

'_It's too early to be thinking like this.' _ Roxas thought and then glanced at the clock to confirm that it was, in fact, still morning.

Huffing, the stramineous blonde made his way out of the store only to collide, head-on into a pearly-haired teen about his height knocking both their heads together.

"Sorry!", Roxas exclaimed as he brushed past the teen and the lanky boy behind him rubbing his forehead as he went.

Just after Roxas had taken off down the side walk on his board, the taller boy turned his counterpart.

"Do you think that's him, Zex?"

"Well, he matches Axel's description to a T."


End file.
